Memento Mori
by Ernestwolf
Summary: A woman is murderd and comes back. A cop helps her. Rated for voilance and strong content
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything you read  
  
Chapter 1 Death to far too long  
  
The police showed up at the restaurant at about 4am. They had gotten a call about something odd gong on down town. Once they got to there, what they found was a seen in which they would never forget in all their life. Outside a small pizzeria was a woman's body. However she was not dead, but looking at her one would have wish she was for all the pain she was going though.   
  
Her hands and feet were cut off at the joint and placed in a sack beside her. The wounds were closed by stitches so not to bleed. Her face was also cut on each side from her forehead down over her eye and ended at her cheek. She had also been shot at least 6 times in the stomach. Those too had been closed. Nobody that saw her could figure out why she was still alive.  
  
As soon as the paramedic arrived she was driven way to the hospital to suffer 66 hours more. Wolf Draco Night, 23 years old, died at 8pm on Halloween night with no family and no reason. The police never found who did it or why. The only person that cared was a cop named Lucian. He had been the first to the seen and the only one to stay with her though the whole nightmare at the hospital. If it had not been for his caring the city would have buried her without her extremities. In the end she was pieced back together and layed to rest. There was a small service attended by a few cops, those including Lucian. Her head stone was simple with only her name and years alive. The only extra thing done was a simple Latin motto written below her name, Memento mori, Remember you will die."  
  
I know it was short but it was more like a preview  
  
Please read and review 


	2. Open the Grave

Chapter 2 Open the Grave  
  
The wind blew head on Lucian face as he walked down the sidewalk near the pizza parlor. 6 Weeks ago Wolf Night was found here. His mind had been able to think of nothing else except who did it. Nothing was ever found on the killer. The only evidence found at the seen was a red feather and the testimonies of a few stand Byers. Each one of them said that they saw a black limo drive up with no tag. It opened its doors and threw her out. The bag with her extremities was thrown after her.  
  
Day after day he pondered those things. Who could it be? The odd thing about it was that no matter how heard he tried nobody seemed to think that this really needed looking into. The caption was always telling him to let it be and keep his mouth shut. However he could not let it go, he could not let her go. After 66 hours of pain with no clue that he was there to help. Knowing that as he watched her, she died with nobody there to care, nobody to hold a hand and cry. No, that's not right, he cared. She would never know that though.  
  
He walked on and found himself at the cemetery that she was in. He had nowhere else to go so he though that he would give her a visit. The sun was setting quickly behind him and it was starting to get cold. He found her grave all too quickly and sat down with his back to the stone while he talked.  
  
"I wish that I had good news, but I have none. I can't find anything that can help me get these people." He sighed and was quiet for a moment.   
  
A crow flew up to a tree above him and cawed at him. Then it flew lower and landed on the stone above his head. Lucian was started and jumped up. The crow cawed again. All at once the ground started to move. The grave was opening. Lucian could only watch as the dirt was thrown back and the casket opened. Something fell out and started screaming as though it was dieing. Though his better judgment told him to run like hell he found himself drawn to help. He walked around and found the woman, Wolf night lying on the ground have convulsions. 


	3. Who

Chapter 3 Who  
  
Wolf was lying on a bed when she woke up. She looked around trying to find where she was. Nothing looked familiar. As she turned to her right she saw a man walking towards her. She tried to move, run, yell, but nothing can of it.  
  
"You're awake." The man said genially.  
  
He sat down beside her and cleaned her face with a wet rag.  
  
"Who are you?" She was able to get out.   
  
Her throat was so dry. She didn't won't anything to drink. Her lunges were stiff like all her other mussels. Her heart was quiet. Too quiet. Maybe she was dreaming.   
  
"How did I get here?" She asked.  
  
I found you beside your grave,………Don't you remember. You died." The man was gentle but concerned.  
  
Wolf stared at him. Not knowing what to do. She couldn't remember anything. What did he mean she died? She was sitting right here. ……………………. Wait. She did remember something. She looked at her hands. They hurt. They were sown on at the wrist. Her feet hurt too. She did remember. Lying outside a pizza place waiting for it to stop. Nobody wonted to help as the people throw her from the car. They didn't won't to get involved. She layer there for almost an hour before someone called the police. A kind hand gently lifted her head a rested it in his lap. She remembered his voice. How gentle it was. The voice had been this mans.  
  
"What is your name?" She asked  
  
"Lucian" 


End file.
